Dressing Up and Making Up
by Lorilozz
Summary: Another year, another costume party but will Nathan’s jealous streak cost him the chance to see his girlfriend’s sexy new costume… or maybe just cost him his dignity? Sequel to Beneath the Surface.


**Title:** Dressing Up and Making Up

**Summary:** Another year, another costume party but will Nathan's jealous streak cost him the chance to see his girlfriend's sexy new costume… or maybe just cost him his dignity? Sequel to Beneath the Surface.

**Author's Note:** _So it only took 9 months… but I finally wrote a sequel! Thank you so much to everyone who was so insistent that I follow up Beneath the Surface with a sequel especially **Susan** who has been quite persistent lol_

_Thank you to Dawn for her assistance, Molly for kicking me into gear with this fic and a big thank you to Diane who took the time to beta this for me and and give me the reassurance I needed to post it._

* * *

Haley's head turned quickly as she heard the door open and saw more guests arrive at the party… more guests who weren't her boyfriend. She sighed, wondering if maybe he wasn't coming.

"Who are you looking for, Hales?" Luke asked with a knowing smirk while he tugged on one of her 'cat ears'.

"What? No one. I'm not looking for anyone." She denied defensively, glancing in the other direction towards the dance floor.

Lucas raised an amused brow and chuckled. "Sure you weren't looking for Nathan?"

Haley glared at her best friend. He was under strict instructions not to mention 'he who shall not be named' and he was currently ignoring them.

"C'mon, Hales. It's been three days and you guys still haven't spoken. Don't you think you're fighting over something just a little bit silly?" He asked gently. He hated seeing them fight. They'd been dating for a year now and he'd actually become quite accustomed to their ridiculously affectionate behavior… quite a change from the sniping and avoidance techniques they'd partaken in during childhood and their high school years.

"Silly? Women's rights are silly? I will not be told by any man what I can and can't wear. You got me?" Haley declared passionately, her cheeks flushing with indignation as she poked him in the chest.

Luke held up his hands in surrender knowing better than to argue with Haley when she was crusading for a cause. Poor Nathan… he might not have the charm to get himself out of this one in a hurry.

"Hmmph. Men just don't understand. Why couldn't he have gotten some of his mother's good sense?" She grumbled thinking of the conversation she'd had with Nathan's mom the night of their argument. Deb had called to ask why her son was being so grouchy… and to make sure he hadn't done something stupid like blown his relationship with her. The older woman had sympathized with her – knowing her son's faults as well as anybody – but she'd also gently reminded Haley that Nathan loved her and his over protectiveness, as outdated and unnecessary as it may be, came from a good place. She smiled thinking about how great her relationship with Deb was and remembered Nathan's comment from the night they got together, stating that his mother thought the 'sun shone out of her ass'… and well, in his slightly crude way he was right. Deb Scott adored her.

Luke smirked, shaking his head; mothers loved Haley James. His own mother would probably trade him for her in a heartbeat and Deb had practically been dreaming of a wedding since Nathan had taken Haley home and told her they were dating. He had to concede that he understood it though. Haley and Nathan were perfect for each other and he couldn't believe he'd never seen it before they'd shocked him with the news that they were dating just a year ago.

Haley sighed as she plucked at the latex of her costume… damn it was hot. She had worried about it heating up when she'd first bought it and had considered reusing her Supergirl costume from last year instead - well in truth it was actually used quite regularly with Nathan often asking her to get it out of her closet - but after her fight with Nathan she'd vowed to wear this one anyway. But maybe Luke was right; Nathan couldn't tell her what to do, but ignoring his calls for three days was immature and completely unlike her. She thought back on their fight and wondered if perhaps they'd both overreacted.

"_I got my costume! Wanna see? Wanna see?" Haley asked excitedly before Nathan had even closed the door._

"_Hi__,__ Nathan. How was your day__,__ honey?" Nathan asked in a girly voice, teasing her for forgetting to even say hello in her excitement._

"_Aw, I'm sorry__,__ babe… how was your day?" Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, sighing as their lips met. There was nothing better than kissing this man… ok, well maybe doing something else with this man, but kissing him was still pretty amazing._

"_Mmm… much better now." He smiled against her lips, pulling her against him. "Now tell me about this costume."_

"_You are going to luurve it." She purred huskily as she raced to her closet. "I won't put it on because it's ridiculously hard to get in and out of but there's a picture on the packaging. It's so purrrfect for me Nathan. I've wanted to be her for sooo long… and oh my god the headband with the cat ears is just sooo cute."_

_Nathan smiled at the dreamy look on her face. He loved it when she was filled with so much childish happiness and he usually found himself unable to stop from joining in. She handed him the picture of her outfit and smile quickly disappeared from his face._

"_No."_

_Haley turned to him with a bemused frown. "What?"_

"_You're not wearing this."_

"_Excuse me?" she asked, incredulous at his tone._

_Nathan sighed, placing the picture down on the bed. "Baby… You can't wear that costume in public. It's skimpy and indecent and you need something that covers more."_

"_What are you talking about? It covers everything but my neck and face. The only thing that would cover more of me would be a freakin' Burkha." Haley exclaimed, frustrated with her boyfriend's strange reaction to her costume._

"_I wouldn't complain." He joked, trying to ease the tension. He really didn't mean to sound so dictatorial but no guy wanted his girlfriend displaying all her assets to every other guy at a party. "Look, I know it doesn't show off your skin, but just look at that picture. She may as well have just painted herself black and called it a costume."_

"_Nathan, I'm serious. I'm wearing it. You know how much I've always wanted to be Catwoman!"_

"_So what, you're going to be happy to have every guy in the place looking at your breasts and your ass and wondering how they can get you out of that suit?" He practically sneered at the thought of anyone else touching her._

"_It's no raunchier than the Supergirl costume I wore last year and you didn't seem to mind that. In fact you loved it so much you still ask me wear it!" she accused, flushing a little at the thought of some of their kinkier sex games they'd indulged in with that outfit._

"_Yeah, well you looked hot and I wanted in your pants. Now it's for us privately. I don't want other guys drooling all over you__,__ Haley."_

"_You wanted in my pants! You wanted in my pants! How romantic." She glared at him then, picking up the bag with her costume and putting it back in the closet. "You're being a pig… and they don't let animals in the dorm so you can leave now."_

_Nathan's jaw dropped as he watched her place her hands on her hips, glaring at him while she waited for him to go. She was serious! He couldn't believe that it was too much to ask that the girl he loved didn't parade around showing off her tits and ass to the world when they should be for his eyes only... Fabulous tits and ass, granted, but for his eyes only all the same._

"_Fine." Nathan let out between clenched teeth. He clamped his mouth shut to stop himself from saying anything else he'd regret and left through the door he'd entered through only minutes earlier._

That had been three days ago… three long days… three whole long days without seeing him, without speaking to him; God she missed him! She was hoping he'd still come tonight so that she could see him and then her righteous anger would dissipate and they'd talk and… make up. They didn't fight often, but she always enjoyed the making up.

"Want to dance, Hales?" Luke asked anxiously and she looked around to see what had caused his discomfort. Her skin crawled as she realized that no less than five drunken, slobbering college boys were staring at her like she was a dog on heat… or a cat in her case. Maybe Nathan had been right she thought with a shiver of disgust… and no wonder Luke was uncomfortable, he barely accepted she was a sexual being in a relationship with his brother let alone wanting to think about her with other guys. And then there was the fact he knew Nathan would be less than impressed if he let her be ogled.

"Sure." Haley agreed taking his offered hand and following him to where other couples were dancing. Luke smiled down at her, thinking how nice it was to be spending a few minutes with his best friend. College was busy for all of them and they didn't get to spend a lot time together these days.

"Aw our first slow dance." Haley mocked as they swayed to the relatively slow song currently playing.

"Good practice for your wedding. I'll expect a dance with the bride."

"Who said anything about a wedding? Firstly… I'm way too young, and secondly I'm not some girly girl who's always dreamed about meeting her prince and being swept off her feet, Luke. You know that."

"I know… but I think you found him anyway." He said softly but seriously and Haley flushed, knowing she agreed with him. She loved Nathan and she'd be lying if she denied having daydreamed about marrying him and starting a family one day… and there was Deb who wasn't known for her subtlety and everyone knew she wanted Haley as her daughter-in-law.

The serious moment was shattered as Luke exclaimed "Oh, no he didn't!"

"What?" Haley asked confused by the sudden chuckles spreading throughout the room which had just overtaken her dance partner as well.

Luke couldn't respond, simply took her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Oh. My. God." She exclaimed softly. Right there in the middle of the party was Nathan Scott dressed up as Robin from 'Batman and Robin' in an authentic superhero costume… complete with mask, cape, tights and outside jocks. While everyone else around her was in hysterics, Haley's heart melted. Nathan knew she'd had a crush on Batman's sidekick as a young girl and even though he repeatedly told her Robin was a pansy he'd gone out and hired the costume and worn it just for her anyway. He looked like a dream to her… ridiculous, but like a dream.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he approached them.

Luke was too busy laughing to respond, but Haley nodded, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her so close that she had to look up into his eyes behind the black mask of his costume. She tried to speak, but found herself unable to yet formulate any words. She was literally speechless… but she didn't need words because it was Nathan who spoke first.

"I'm sorry." His words filled with meaning. Nathan was mostly a man of few words, but that also meant he rarely said things he didn't mean. She could hear it in his tone and see it in his eyes – and his ridiculous costume – that he really was sorry.

"Me too. I overreacted." She said quietly, trying to figure out how to express how she felt; how very grateful she was for his grand gesture… and it was grand, for surely he'd be copping flack for this for months. "I can't believe you did this for me."

Placing a finger under her chin, he tipped her head up so she'd meet his eyes. "I'd do anything for you."

"Even embarrass yourself in front of all your friends, it seems." She teased lightly, her voice quivering slightly. "I appreciate it, Nathan… so much, but you really didn't have to do this."

Nathan didn't want to hear any more because he knew she'd start feeling guilty for the taunts he was bound to receive. This was on him and his inexperience with handling his jealousy… hell, he wasn't used to being jealous about anything. It had been hell being apart from her, knowing she was mad at him. They rarely spent a night apart and since they'd fought he'd barely caught a wink of sleep. She was so much a part of his life and that had really hit home over the last few days. He loved her; loved her more than he thought he'd ever love anyone, but she was still her own person. Hell, her independence was one of the things he loved most about her so it had been wrong of him to even think about ordering her around. Staring down at her, her eyes shining as though she might be holding back tears, Nathan couldn't wait any longer and swooped down to capture her lips in a longing kiss.

Haley couldn't believe how much their kiss felt like coming home. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling his unbelievably sculpted muscles through the fabric of his costume, and wrapped her arms around his neck so that she was pressed tightly against him. They moved together to the rhythm of the music, their bodies so incredibly in tune to one another; had been since their first dance a year earlier and just thinking about how he'd made her so damp with need that night simply by dancing with her, had her face flushed and nipples hardening against the skintight suit she wore.

Nathan knew she was becoming aroused; so was he. He felt her body heating up as it moved against his, felt her nipples through the thin material of both their costumes and could even smell her arousal, a scent that was now ingrained in his mind forever. Feeling his cock harden in response, he moaned softly into her mouth, their tongues mating in a way their bodies longed to.

"Oh God. I need you so bad." Haley whispered as she broke off their kiss to look at him, her eyes glazed with desire.

"Let's get out of here." he responded, about to take her hand and lead her out of the party when he remembered he was sporting a mighty big hard on, something that really couldn't be hidden in his current outfit. "Shit."

Haley quickly turned around so her back was to his front, and grabbed his hands, pulling them around her waist. She tried not to giggle, but the whole situation was pretty damn hilarious. A lot of people were still staring at the school's basketball star in his embarrassing costume and it was more than a little difficult to get through the crowd without revealing that standing to attention.

They made it to Luke's room where she quickly closed and locked the door, finding Nathan standing at the foot of his brother's bed looking at her questioningly. "Luke's room? He will kill us."

"At this point… I really don't care." She swore, ripping off her mask and moving towards him, pushing him until his knees hit the mattress and fell backwards onto the bed. He blinked in surprise watching as she placed her knees on the mattress, either side of his own and crawled up his body looking every bit like the feline she'd dressed up as. The predatory gleam in her eye excited him and he groaned as she tore off his own mask and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she whispered almost desperately as they broke for air.

Nathan smiled a genuine heartfelt smile at her words. He did know; Haley was never one to hold back with her feelings and he knew he was damn lucky to have her. He nodded his head, enjoying this dominant side of her… and after being so domineering himself the other day he figured he could afford to let her take charge for a while.

She settled herself against his throbbing cock and rocked slowly, the friction of his costume and the heat from her that penetrated it, driving him crazy. He lifted his hands to her hips and raised his own to increase the sensation but remembering his silent vow to let her lead, he quickly stilled and slid his hands to rest further down her thighs.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I figured you wanted to be in charge." He answered honestly

She seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking her head and looking at him so intently he felt like he'd burn up. "No. I want you to fuck me." Seeing his surprised expression she flushed. "I just… God, Nathan I'm so horny right now I just need you to fuck me, okay?"

The raw desire in her voice caught him by surprise but it also lit a match inside of him and he was suddenly aflame with need for her. Rather than answer he flipped them over, pinning her to the bed and claiming her mouth almost violently, their tongues dueling, teeth clinking but somehow it just wasn't enough for either of them. Only being joined as one would take away this need overcoming them.

His hand roamed her body searching to feel her skin; that soft, creamy flesh that he loved so much but while he could feel her heat from beneath the latex he couldn't feel _her_. It wasn't enough. Breaking the kiss he glanced over her outfit quickly.

"How do I get it off?" he rasped more than a little impatiently.

"There's a zipper in the back."

Rolling her over, Nathan found the zipper and began tugging on it impatiently, cursing when it kept getting stuck every inch or so. "Stupid piece of crap zipper."

"Be careful or it'll get stuck completely." Haley mumbled; her face half smooshed against the covers.

"Haaaales. I can't do it." Nathan whined, convinced he'd be crying tears of frustration any moment.

"Something every girl likes to hear in the bedroom." Haley quipped knowing she had to joke or surely she'd cry. She reached behind her, trying feel for the zipper but it was no use. She dropped her head back onto the mattress and groaned. "This is not happening."

Glimpsing part of her gorgeous back through the unzipped section of her costume Nathan realized he couldn't wait. It just wasn't humanly possible for a man to wait when he had such a fucking amazingly beautiful and willing woman beneath him begging to made love to.

"Sorry, baby, but I'll have to buy you a new one. This sucker is coming off."

Haley heard the rip and felt the cool air against her sizzling skin as her boyfriend ripped open her costume from her mid back to her ass. It was strangely erotic being bared to him this way… and to know that this man wanted her so ardently.

"Ha!" Nathan's triumphant exclamation made her smile and she quickly turned around to find him smirking with satisfaction. His eyes met hers as he ran a hand down her spine, making her shiver in response. She began to pull at the fabric near her shoulders, attempting to remove her arms but he stilled her. "Leave it on."

A sliver of excitement sluiced through her. They'd made love so many times and in so many different ways that sometimes it felt like they knew every part of each other but she had to admit that sometimes she liked not knowing what to expect from him. She heard and felt the latex giving way as he ripped further down the seam to just past the crotch. She immediately felt the cool air on her swollen lips, now drenched with desire and involuntarily clenched her quivering thighs.

Nathan could not stop staring at the most intimate part of her he'd just revealed. He'd seen her thousands of times, yet this felt so different, so forbidden as he ripped her clothes open. "No thong. I knew you weren't wearing normal panties… but I had no idea you were wearing nothing." His voice was hoarse and he swallowed the lump in this throat as he fought for composure; his dick was getting impossibly hard and he knew couldn't wait much longer to sink himself deep into her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he lifted her so she was kneeling and leaned forward to taste her. He'd never get enough of the taste, and as he lapped up her arousal he realized that it was a toss up between who derived more pleasure from this act. From Haley's mewls he knew he was driving her crazy, but damn if it wasn't almost enough to make him explode.

"Nathan. I love you, baby, and I love how this feels… but I need you inside me. Now."

Needing no more encouragement, he stood and quickly discarded the horrid tights he'd been wearing, his cock springing free and growing even larger when he saw Haley lick her lips as she watched him over her shoulder, still in the same position, her ass up in the air and pussy waiting for his attention.

"Hard." She whispered over her shoulder as he stepped up behind her and gripped her latex-clad hips and ran the head of his cock along her slit, tapping her swollen clit a couple of times before moving and then driving it deep into her, both of them moaning loudly, no fear of being heard over the music outside the room.

Nathan hissed with relief as he sheathed himself within her, her walls squeezing him and creating an unbearable friction as he sped up his thrusts, the sounds of their coupling adding to his arousal. He loved making slow sensuous love to this woman, but right now he couldn't imagine anything hotter than her begging him to fuck her, her throaty moans reaching his ears, the sound of his balls slapping against her as he rode her hard and fast.

"Oh fuck." He groaned as he heard Haley's cry and felt her contracting around him sending him into his own climax, and drawing out his orgasm as her body milked him to completion.

Whimpering at the feeling of loss as he withdrew from her, Haley collapsed onto the bed completely drained. Sometimes just what you needed was an amazing fuck and Nathan Scott never failed to deliver. Her eyes were closed, but she felt the mattress dip as he joined her on the bed and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead. They may get downright dirty in bed on occasion, but afterwards they were still the same sickeningly affectionate couple that Luke jokingly complained about.

"Can we fight again soon… because make up sex has never been so good." Nathan joked, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

Haley smiled, kissing his jaw before laying her head on his chest. She opened her eyes and chuckled at the odd sight before her; she was covered neck to toe in black latex, while Nathan still had on his vest and cape but his lower half was bare.

When Nathan realized why she was giggling he gave a chuckle of his own. He looked ridiculous… but then he'd looked ridiculous all night so it didn't really matter. "You do realize we can't go back out there. There's no way I'm putting those tights back on again."

"You? What about me?" She giggled. "You practically ripped my costume in half and if you're so appalled by guys looking at me in this costume… I don't see how you can be happy about me going out there half out of it."

Nathan let out a half growl at the thought and propped himself up on his elbow. "That settles it. We're staying in here with the door locked."

"But what about Luke?"

"I'm sure he can find somewhere else to sleep."

"But he'll know we… you know… on his bed."

"I love that about you. Not long ago you're begging me to fuck you… hard, and now you can't even say out loud that we were having sex."

"Oh, shut up." She blushed. "It's different. This is Luke we're talking about. I don't want him knowing that we…"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he knows we…"

Nathan was cut off by the sound of banging on the other side of the door. "Hey! Who's in there? Ugh! You better not be people screwing around in my bed!"

Haley froze, a 'deer in the headlights' look covering her face and Nathan quickly stood and pulled the rumpled bed covers from beneath her and covered her up, then grabbed a pair of shorts out of one of his brother's drawers.

"All right. Stop banging on the damn door." Nathan called as he made his way over there. Haley caught a glimpse of him with his top half still in costume including his yellow cape and his bottom half in blue basketball shorts and smothered a giggle as she pulled the covers up over her head. Luke would know it was her under there but she really couldn't handle seeing his face.

"Hey, what the fu… Nathan?" Luke asked quizzically, his anger abating as he realized it wasn't a stranger in his room.

"Sorry, man… we kinda got caught up." Nathan shrugged sheepishly, and then scowled as Lucas looked him up and down, taking in the absurdity of his current clothing and laughed uproariously.

Quickly covering his eyes Luke let out a disgusted groan. "Ugh! I did not need to see this… ever. Oh… eeew!"

"We have sex. Get over it, man."

"I know you have sex…" Luke hissed, still not removing his hands from his eyes. "Just not usually on my bed!"

"Yeah, well… sorry?" Nathan shrugged not looking at all sincere, but rather like he was enjoying watching his brother squirm.

"Ugh fine. Um… you guys can take my room tonight. There's no way I could sleep in here after this anyway."

"Thanks." Nathan ground out between clenched teeth, not at all happy that Luke was still laughing at him and he could hear his traitorous girlfriend's muffled laughter from beneath the bed covers.

"Sure. Whatever," Luke smirked then yelled loudly, "And don't forget you're washing my sheets."

Nathan slammed the door behind his brother and locked it again turning to find Haley still laughing as she took in his appearance once more. "Do not say a word."

"Aw, baby… I think you look sexy. You know I've got a thing for guys in yellow capes."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm… and you know I was thinking…"

Nathan eyed her cautiously. Why did he have a feeling this wasn't going to end well for him?

"Maybe you could keep the costume…"

He knew what she was thinking and there was no way in hell he was going to dress up like this again for her. It was the most emasculating outfit a man could wear and he was surprised he even managed to get hard wearing it.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Fine." She replied breezily.

Huh? Since when did Haley James ever give up so easily?

"I guess if you don't want to do the costume thing I could always give my Supergirl outfit to charity..."

"No!" He protested. The thought of never seeing her in that little red skirt with matching panties again did not sit well with him at all. He watched her looking at him with feigned innocence and grumbled, "But I'm not wearing that stupid costume again, Haley."

Sighing, she reached for his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. "Well that's a shame… because it really turns me on." She whispered against his lips.

Nathan kissed her deeply wondering if maybe he'd been a bit too hasty. Maybe he could keep the costume… just in case.


End file.
